


I'm More Powerful Than You Think

by Silvery_Moon_Thing



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Kiff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvery_Moon_Thing/pseuds/Silvery_Moon_Thing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caff gets a new job, soon finding out that it isn't quite what he thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm More Powerful Than You Think

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePrettiestOfLights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrettiestOfLights/gifts).



> I figured you and I both deserved a small break from all the NanoCoffee, so I wrote this Kiff[is that a thing? It is now(Kim+Caff)] thing. It's a bit longer than I had originally intended, but hey, the longer, the better(ignore the unintentional innuendo, please.).

Caff was a pretty average guy, in his eyes. He wasn't super strong or super weak, he wasn't exactly outgoing, and nobody fainted when he looked at them. He was... average. So when he got hired into the Yogscast, he was surprised, to say the least.  
"I still can't tell why they would hire /me/. There's nothing special about me. I'm just... an average Joe. There's no reason they would want me! But they hired me for something." He turned to Doug the Pug, who was sitting in front of him. "Do you know why they would want me?"  
Doug licked his paw. "What? No, they didn't even ask about my talents! They just said I got the job, didn't even specify why! Do you have any ideas at all?"  
He looked up to Caff, his expectant eyes and wagging tail revealing how he longed for a biscuit. "I don't know what the pay is. Maybe it's because I was the only one who applied. I don't know why no one else would want the job, though. I mean, this is the Yogscast we're talking about! Don't get me wrong, I'm happy they chose me, it's just... I don't know why, you know?" Doug, realizing he wasn't getting any treats, laid down. "You're right, it is pretty late. C'mon, let's get you some dinner and go to bed." He walked with Doug over to the kitchen where he opened a can of dog food, set it on the floor for Doug, and walked off to his bed to go to sleep. He couldn't sleep, though. Whenever he closed his eyes, he just saw the letter they sent him:

 

Caff:  
We have reviewed our interviews and have reached the conclusion that you are the most qualified for the job! Congratulations! Arrive on Tuesday at 9:00, sharp. We look forward to seeing you!  
Most Graciously,  
-The Yogscast

 

Something about it just seemed weird. No reasons were given, nothing other than the date to arrive. It was Sunday, now. Eventually, he became so tired that he drifted off to sleep, regardless of the letter practically burned into his retinas.

 

~~~~~

 

When Doug woke up on Monday, things were normal. He got his breakfast, chewed on a bone for a few hours before sitting down and watching Caff speak into a machine. When he was done, he sat in front of another machine for a few more hours, then gave Doug dinner and they both went to bed. Tuesday was different, though. When he woke up, Caff was already up, and wearing weird clothes. He gave Doug breakfast and a pat on the head, then left, and didn't come back until dinner. He gave Doug dinner and went to bed, leaving Doug to only guess what had happened.

 

~~~~~

 

For Caff, though, the day was much more exciting. He woke up at 6:30, just to be sure, and took a shower and changed into his best dress clothes. At 7:00, he made himself breakfast, and by 8:00, he was ready to go. That was when Doug woke up. He gave him breakfast, and left for YogTowers.  
As soon as he left his house, he knew exactly where to go. A giant tower dominated the skies of Bristol, with a giant face on all sides. When he finally arrived, the giant building looming over him, he suddenly felt intimidated. What if it was a mistake? What if the letter was actually supposed to go to someone else? No, no, it had his name on it! /His/ name. Surely there was nobody else named Caff who applied for the exact same job as him. But still, what if it /was/ a mix-up? He would have no way of knowing until things became awkward. /Snap out of it,/ he thought, /you're running out of time! It doesn't matter if it is a mix-up, if it isn't, you're going to be late!/ He stepped forward to the surprisingly small double doors into the building and entered.  
Looking around, he didn't see anything very interesting. A reception desk sat at the end of a hallway with doors lining either side. He walked up to the desk, greeted by a friendly, "Hello, how may I help you at YogTowers today?" A tall man with dark brown hair sat behind the reception desk.  
"I'm the new guy."  
"Oh, yes, Caff, right? You're going to want to take the elevator to floor 8. From there, Lewis and Simon should be able to show you around."  
"Thank you, I guess."  
The man behind the counter smiled. "No problem! I'm Ridgedog, by the way, but most people just call me Ridge."  
"Thank you Ridge, then."  
"See you around!"  
Caff stepped into the elevator and pressed the '8' button. It took about a minute, but he finally arrived and when the elevator doors opened, two people were standing in front of it.  
"Ah, are you Caff? Good to see you. Simon and I will give you the tour," said the taller of the two men, presumably Lewis. He had black hair and a much higher voice than Caff was expecting.  
The shorter of the two had red hair and a beard, and wore glasses. Caff decided this must be Simon. He had something tucked under his arm, a box, but he couldn't tell what was in it.  
"So," Lewis said, clapping his hands together. "Let's get right to the tour, shall we?"  
Caff and Simon both nodded, so they started walking down the hall. "This is the break room on the left," Lewis said.  
"There are Jaffa Cakes in there. Don't touch them," Simon instructed.  
"Um, sure," Caff said, suddenly questioning what he'd just gotten himself into.  
"The restrooms are also just up here on the right. You can use them whenever, just try not to disturb anyone if they're recording when you get up, alright?"  
"Got it." They were only two rooms in and his hands were already shaking.  
"Down this way even further are the recording rooms." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "You have to be quiet when you're going through here if someone's recording. Generally, the only room in here you have to worry about is your own." He stopped when they reached a seemingly random room. "This is your room. Feel free to decorate how ever you want, just try not to break anything. That equipment is expensive."  
"Of course."  
Simon gestured down to the rest of the hall. "The admin offices are down there, as well as some of the meeting offices. But we can get to that when we need to have a meeting."  
Caff nodded, and they instantly seemed to disappear, running off to do whatever they had to now.  
"Hi." A female voice startled him, and he turned around to see an extremely short woman, literally no taller than 5'. She had red hair, and was trying her best to look casual and cool despite her height. "I'm Kim."  
"I'm Caff. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand for her to shake.  
She took it, but instead of just shaking his hand and moving on with her business, she stood up to whisper into his ear, "I know all about you."  
He instantly let go of her hand, startled. "What?"  
Her lips spread into a coy smile. "I said, I know all about you. How do you think you got the job?"  
He was breaking a sweat now. "Uh, Lewis decided I was the best qualifier for the job?"  
"No." She leaned up to his ear again, and he suddenly got chills down his spine. He was seriously concerned about what kind of job he had just set himself up for now. "There was a vote." She whispered extremely low now, so that he wouldn't have been able to hear her if she wasn't talking right into his ear, "I rigged the polls." She leaned back, still smiling. "When I want something, I get it."  
Caff was dizzy. So, he was working with an insane chick who had rigged the polls so that he would get the job. Perfect. His head was still spinning when she leaned forward and kissed him, saying, "I'm more powerful than you think, but you don't have to worry about that right now."


End file.
